Dark Sun
This is a fanfic I made up about my character Hiddensun, or as it says here Sunny. I'm sorry I'm taking a long time to write this story (truth is I'm having less and less time to write it). I'm trying to make this story like a novel, so the chapters are kind of long. Do not edit this page, unless I give you my permission. If you find a spelling or grammatical error please tell me on this talk page. Enjoy! xoxoxo Hiddensun (P.S If you have good ideas you think I should add just tell me on the talk page. Also there are some spelling mistakes when Sunny talks and that's because she's a kit.) Characters ROGUES: ''Bubbles ''-Pure snow white she-cat with silver flecks on her back that look like sparkles and ice-blue eyes. ''Sunny ''-Sleek black she-kit with graceful slender shape and golden eyes like the sun. Blurb ...Coming Soon... Prologue - Outside The outside world was so loud she could hear everything around her, but yet she couldn't see it. As much as she wanted to open her eyes she couldn't. She could hear the footsteps outside, the creatures-I think birds, that’s how her mother called them-flying above her, the mice-Her mother said that they were very small creatures, that they could eat-hiding under leaves, everything seemed so clear in her mind, and still she couldn't see it. The breeze was coming in. She could tell she was inside a bush because she could feel some branches and she could hear the leaves being moved by the wind all around her. Her mother was curled around her to keep her warm. It must be cold in the outside of the bush, she thought. Even though she was warm her mother appeared to be trembling from cold. Each time she heard weird sounds and noises she didn't recognize, she would get scare, but her mother's warm breath would always re-assure that she was safe. Her mother would say:"Don't worry there's nothing out there that can harm you. Don't be afraid." Her voice was so peaceful, and warming. Suddenly she felt really tired, and fell into deep sleep. Chapter 1 - Hello My pelt felt cold. Something I had never felt before. And there was something else. It didn't really have any smell, and it felt cold. But each time I touched it turned into water. And my thin pelt was getting wet. I started mewing desperately for my mother. I couldn't smell her, and she wasn't curled around me. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming her way. They were coming fast and she realized it was her mother. "Are you alright Sunny?" she said in her beautiful soft voice. Sunny? That what she called me? I guess it must be my name. Sunny... It was such a beautiful name. "Am m-aright momma" I answered. "Why don't you try opening your eyes, Sunny?" she asked. I had forgotten that I wasn't even trying to open them. So I tried. It was hard at first. Then, I opened them. And so much light came in. The outside world was so bright, and beautiful. Outside the bush she could see that everything was covered in something white that glittered under the sunlight. She never imagined the worlds to be like that. It was BEAUTIFUL!!! "What sthatt?' I asked. "That's called snow. It's leaf-bare right now that's why its cold, but it doesn't last forever, then after comes Newleaf and all the plants grow and the snow goes away. The cold goes away and new life starts all over in the forest." she explained in her beautiful voice. "Why don't you come outside so you can see and feel the snow for yourself." I started yawning and stretching until I felt ready to go outside. My mother started walking outside in the sunlight, and I realized how beautiful her pelt looked in the sunlight. She almost looked invisible with the white thing-''I think its called snow''-sourrunding her. She had a beautiful pure white pelt with silver flecks that were shinning-they looked like sparkles. Her eyes were huge and a shining an ice-blue color-I didn't even know her name. I soon realized that she was sitting there waiting for me to come out. I took a step forward feeling the white cold stuff-or snow-under my paws. "Come on Sunny!"Said my mother. I slowly took a few steps forward. At first I looked at the white thing that I was about to step on. I looked at her mother to know how she had stepped on the weird white thing. "It's ok Sunny. Don't worry, just walk on it and you'll see how it feels like." I looked at my mother, and then at her paw prints. I'll Step on the same places she stepped on, I thought. I slowly stepped on my mother's paw prints. Looking down I could see how my tiny paws looked compare to my mother's. As I stepped on the white thing, I could feel a chill going through me. My mother was right, the white thing was really cold, and I could feel her paws getting wet each time I stepped on the white thing. "It's rrr..re..reall..ly cold” I complained to my mother. "It' ok Sunny, you'll get used to it” her mother comforted her. I tried to step on my mother's paw prints but the spaces between my mother's steps were too big, and I was having difficulties stepping in them. Her mother suddenly giggled. "Oh, Sunny..." she said while giggling a little. I ignored her. Suddenly I stepped on something really slippery. I tried to get her claws out, but I slipped so fast that I couldn't even get a hold of myself. As I got up carefully, I noticed my whole pelt was full of cold white thing. My mother soon padded towards her. "Oh don't worry about the snow, it'll melt and then dry." she explained "The slippery thing you stepped on is called ice. It's frozen water." "I don't like ice." I said. "Oh, someday you might. I remember when I was little I used to go out of my two...I used to go out and play in the ice with my friends." said my mother. I thought that my mother had started saying something and quickly said something else, but I didn't put too much thought in it. "How did you play in the ice, momma."I asked. "Well, it is surely very slippery which is so much fun! You can slide on it.” her mother said. "Oh...momma, what your name??"I nervously asked. "Oh, my name is Bubbles." She thought it was a weird name, but still she liked it..... Chapter 2 - Curious I could see the sun light coming through the branches of the bush I was in. It must be morning, I thought. I looked behind her to see her mother curled around her sleeping. I turned her whole body around so she could face her mother's pelt. "Mother?" she meowed. Her mother did not answer or appeared to have heard me. I stood up slowly and quietly and padded outside. I could feel the breeze from outside going through my fur. The sun was so bright and it lit the whole forest. The snow and ice ''-I think that's how it's called- was shinning under it. I stepped carefully on the snow remembering that there could be ice under it. I realized that it was deeper now. Did it snow during the night?'' I asked myself. It must have, so this mean she had to be more careful. As I walked through the forest I could hear a few birds, the branches moving with the wind, little creatures under the dead laves or bushes, and a weird nose coming from somewhere. I was scared because I had never heard that sound or sounds before, but curiosity beat my fear. As I padded nearer, the noise grew louder. Also there was a a weird smell that stung my nose, but I didn't let that stop me to figuring out what was going on. I looked ahead of her to see that a few trees were blocking her way to see the other side. I padded on faster. Her curiosity was now stronger and I couldn't wait to see what was on the other side. When I almost was on the other side I could feel wind on my fur, and could now tell that the sounds were coming and leaving, coming and leaving...Weird, I thought. Then when I finally saw the source of the sounds, I couldn't believe my eyes. Huge weird colorful things were running or passing by so fast on some weird stone like path. As these things passes by, my eyes were huge. I was frightened. no more than frightened. What if they saw me? What is they came after me? I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't move. I wanted to shout, but no sound came when I opened her mouth. There were just so many of them.... "Sunny!" her mother voice scared and made me jump. Bubbles quickly grabbed me by my pelt, and ran through the woods. I couldn't still think straight. I could only the see the trees passing by me as my mother ran carrying me. Suddenly everything stopped, and her mother dropped her softly on the ground. "Sunny what did you think you were doing?" she asked furiously. She had never seen her mother so mad. "I..I was only ecsporing...." I answered, still a little shocked. My mother looked as if she was about to say something or starts yelling, but she just took a deep breath and relaxed. She sat down curling her tail around me and licked my ear. "You scared me Sunny...if you had wanted to explore ''then you could've just asked me to go with you. You know you can't just go off by yourself. You're too young, and there are many dangerous things out there." she said calmly. "And..th..those thing out there were dangerous right?" I asked, but I knew what the answer would be. "Yes" she said, "They're called monsters. Their headlights are their eyes, and Twolegs ride in their belly. They walk or you could say run, along the path called the Thunderpath. It is very dangerous. A cat can get badly hurt there or could even die." I gasped at the last word. I had been so afraid, and mouse-brained to go there. "I'm sooo sooo sooo sowry.." I said. Well now that I think of it I think I said sorry too many times. "It's ok Sunny. But promise me that you won't go anywhere without me, and that you'll do everything I tell you. Ok?"She asked. "Yes momma, I prowmisee." I said. Chapter 3 - What are...? "Mom what are Twolegs?" I asked as we went for our usual morning hunt. "oh..Twolegs are these awful tall creatures, with no fur or tails and have bright colorful pelts. Never get close to one!" she warned," They live in a place called the Twolegplace. They have huge dens and nest that smell really weird." "Oh....Could we just go to the Twolegplace to see how it looks like?"I blurted out. I knew I shouldn't have but curiosity once again, won. "Uhh.." She just looked at me."Sunny, we ca-"she started but I interrupted her. "Please??Please??"I asked. She sighed."Fine....I'll take you only a little bit close so you can see it and then we leave. It can be dangerous." She said. I was speechless - ''Is that how they called it?- ''I couldn't even move. I was so happy. Her mother smiled looking at her eyes "I know that face anywhere....don't be planning anything and don't get to exited. It's going to be a really short trip. The Twolegplace is really dangerous." she warned, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was too exited!! "Oh...are there other cats living there?" I asked. It would be so awesome if there were other cats there. Maybe she would get to play with them. Or they would show her around when her mother wasn't looking. Or they would tell her more things about the Twoleg..place. Her mother stood still without saying anything for a what seemed to be hours before she answered "Yes, there are other cats there to. But never talk to them!! They can be very mean and dangerous; they would treat you differently just because you don't live where they do." She finished standing up. "Come on, Sunny. Go back to the bush and stay there while get us something to eat." She had already turned to the woods before she finished and I realized that I better hurry back to the bush. I hurried to the bush, but tripped on my feet many times. I hated walking on snow. It was so heavy and sometimes when the snow was too cold it made my paws feel numb. And it was so high that it was touching my belly. That reminded me, I was soo hungry. All that had happened today was keeping my mind from my stomach, but now I could feel how empty it was. Suddenly I saw something moving. I froze in horror. All that I've been through taught me one thing. Danger is just around the corner. I heard footsteps and saw white fur. ''What could it be...? I thought when I realized that it was only my mother. I padded towards her thinking that she might want me to go to her, when I realized she wasn't turned towards me. She was turned toward something that I couldn't clearly see. But I could hear something coming from there. Bubbles slowly got into a crouch, making her white pelt blend with the snow. Then she started gracefully stalking towards the noise. I was so surprised on how silent she was. If you hadn't already known she was here, you wouldn't have noticed or seen her. Then with her two back legs she lunged toward the noise, who apparently hadn't noticed her either. The way she lunged in the sky almost scared Sunny. She would have never imagined her mother so powerful. Her strong legs leading and making her leap on whatever she was trying to catch. When she landed she had something brown with feathers on in between her paws. "Just like old times" Her mother said to herself with a quick smile, grabbed the bird and started walking. Sunny suddenly realized where her mother was going and ran as fats as she could to the bush. The tripped sometimes but she didn't want to be caught out of the bush and get in trouble with her mother again. She finally reached the bush, but fell at the same time and slipping on ice. She landed on the moss that her mother had brought the other day. "Sunny?" a voice said from outside. HER MOTHER!!! She quickly stood up and fixed the moss bedding. "I'm...I'm here!!" She answered, trying to sound as normal as she could not letting her breath from running as fats as she could give her away. "Oh good.....for a second I thought you would have run off somewhere else." she said, sounding suspicious." Well look what I found; the bird was a kind of already weak, easy catch." Already weak? The bird had been perfectly flying when her mother had caught it....Why was she hiding the truth..? ''She didn't make such a big deal out of it, she was starving! She looked at their prey while her mouth watered. Her stomach started grumbling, and her mother who must have heard it pushed the bird in front of her. "Eat...I can already hear your stomach from all the way outside" she said laughing. I laughed too, while laying down and taking a few big bites. She should worry about her mother. Maybe the bird ''had been weak after all. It didn't matter anymore, she shoudd just be happy that her mother loved her. Chapter 4 - Last Time There were dark shadows all around me, but I couldn't quite make out their shapes. There was a weird feeling inside of me. Something that reflected...was it fear? Nervous as I was, I wanted to find out who these shadows were or who they belonged to. But as I took small steps toward them they became more blurry, and harder to see. There was a sudden chill through my body as if someone had just gone through me. I felt my fur go up in spikes by the fear that I had. Again, my curiosity made my legs walk me towards the shadows, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly the shadows started moving again, going in swirls and circles making a "whoosh..." sound as they moved and I began to see faces. Faces that I had never seen. They scared me. The looked mad and aggressive as if they were waiting for a signal to attact me. And then I saw a face that I recognize. The face was full of fear and pain, but yet it showed courage and honor. The face looked as if she was trying to get away from something to another thing. This face was the scariest of all....This face belonged to my mother. I woke up screaming and breathing heavily. I looked around and was suddenly happy that my little screams hadn't woken up Bubbles. I looked around and laid my head over my paws. I could hear some birds' from a distance but didn't pay much attention. She wondered what she was going to do today. Like any day her mother would go hunting and play in the snow. Teaching her new things and places....PLACES!!! She had completely forgotten. Her mother had promised to take me to the Twolegplace. I quickly stood up shaking my sleek black fur as it hit some brambles, but I didn't mind. I took a peek out side and like I had expected the sky was clear and blue. I couldn't understand yet what was so bad about leaf-bare apart from the cold snow. Bubbles had talked about storms ''happening and prey leaving the forest, not leaving enough to have a full belly. But everything looked so natural...so beautiful! "Sunny?" a voice from behind me made me jump and hit my head lightly with the top of the bramble and leaves. "Ouch!!" was my reaction word "Oh sorry momma, I hadn't realized you were awake." "I wasn't. It's just a habit to wake up at this time." she meowed stretching. "Oh...well I'm ready!!" I could hear the excitement in my voice this time. I was almost bouncing in joy. "Alright, calm down Sunny" my mother said laughing."But first we have to get food. We can't go there on an empty stomach. Come on" she finished saying waving her tail signaling me to follow. I started walking, feeling the morning breeze in my face and cooling my pelt from the warm bush we were living in. This time I had little problem walking on the snow. I had gotten use to it, and quite enjoyed it now. I looked at my mother with my big round sun-like eyes , and leaped on her playfully. As if she had read my mind she quickly turned and dodged letting me land on a snow pile. "No fair!" I shouted spitting snow from my mouth. "There are no rules when it comes to fun." she said looking at me with a playful face. "Bring it on" was all she could said before I leaped on her, throwing her off in the snow. :::::::::~*~*~*~*~*~* Our pelts were covered in snow. Well my pelt was the most noticable since the snow didn't make much difference to Bubbles' whiet pelt. I was laughing so hard. I hadn't had this much fun in so long. "Well, now it's time to catch somethign to eat for sure" she said, which was half a giggle. "Ok!" was all I said. I could heard my stomach growling. I followed my mother through teh woods to her hunting spot. It was a small clearing in which the sun always shone and made the white snow glimmer. I sterteched carefully and looked at Bubbles as if expecting for her to tell me what to do. As always she knew what I was doing and turned around to look at me. "You stay here and I'll get us something to eat." she said already padding to the forest. The forest looked so deserted. ''How can momma find any prey out there? I wondered. My stomack growled again. Wow I was hungry!! I laughed at my stomach. "Don't worry.You'll be feeded in no time you bossy thing." I said to my stomach laughing in the same time that the words hardly came out. I was so concentrated in my stomach that I hadn't realized that my mother was rigth behind me. As soon as she dropped the bird in front of me, I jumped and shrieked. I got soo scared from just a dropping bird!! "Here...It's all I found. Prey is getting scarce these days." she said sadly. I nodded and before I realized I was eating like I had never eaten before. Bubbles quickly joined and we both ate peacefully. As soon as I was finished, excitement filled my whole body. I was alreday bouncy and couldn't say anything cause whatever came out of my mouth didn't make sense. My word were all excited that I decided to keep my mouth shut until I was sure that words were coming out. "Alright...well we better get to the Twolegplace. But Sunny..."she said looking at me as if she was waiting for a response. "You must do exacly as I say. If I say stay, you stay. If I say run, you run. If I say come back here, you do so. Got it?" her tone wa sa tone that I had never heard before. "Yes momma." was all I could say. Chapter 5 - Twoleg...place I followed closely to Bubbles the whole way. The warning she had told her so many times was surely going to stay in her head the whole trip. She looked borely up to the sky. It wasn't that she wasn't excited to go to teh twolegplace, but the path that they were taking was taking forever. One, two, three, four, five, s..s.. ''she thought counting her steps what was the number after five? Oh well...'' Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions